In recent years it became clear that scientific study to improve the effectiveness of behavioral treatments for alcohol use disorders had plateaued, and that we knew little about the underlying processes that mobilize behavior change. In an effort to advance the science of behavior change, the NIAAA and an organizing committee comprised of alcohol researchers from across the United States convened annual conferences on mechanisms of behavior change (MOBC) over the past 10 years. The goals of the MOBC conferences have been to provide a forum for emerging MOBC research, to promote state-of-the-art science on behavior change, and to facilitate collaboration among MOBC researchers. To continue this work the current proposal seeks support for a series of 5 annual full-day MOBC conferences that will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Research Society on Alcoholism. The aims of the meetings are to foster transdisciplinary collaboration, to identify promising change mechanisms, to formalize a roadmap for future MOBC research, to advance methodology development, and to disseminate MOBC findings that are relevant to clinical practice. This collaborative U13 proposal reflects an ongoing partnership between the MOBC organizing committee and NIAAA program officers. The meetings will entail a combination of plenary talks, expert panel discussions, and presentations based on calls for abstracts. The lunch break will include a poster session and networking activities. Each meeting will conclude with a presentation of recent notable MOBC research and an update from the NIAAA on the state of the field. The meetings in years 1 and 5 will emphasize the linkage of MOBC research to clinical practice. The meetings in years 2 and 3 will focus on theories of behavior change and transdisciplinary research to test these theories. The meeting in year 4 will address methodological advances in MOBC research. The speakers will be leading scientists from diverse fields that cut across addiction research, theories of behavior change, and MOBC methodology. All of the speakers have accepted our invitation to present at a meeting. The conferences will be free of charge to participants and travel awards will be given to junior investigators to encourage their participation in the MOBC research community. Other activities planned over the 5-year period include maintaining the MOBC Conference website (http://casaa.unm.edu/mechanismsofchange), introducing an MOBC research mentor matching program for new and early-stage investigators, publishing a manual on best practices in MOBC research, and providing a clearinghouse on the conference website of MOBC research findings that directly inform clinical practice. Looking to the future the proposed conferences will continue an important collaboration between the academic research community and the NIH. Further, they will provide a critical venue for fostering the development and dissemination of MOBC research.